


Snowstorm In Denver

by helens78



Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason gets caught in a snowstorm away from home, the need to get him fed becomes urgent.  Liam and Carrie-Anne are not about to let a little thing like blizzards keep them away from their lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowstorm In Denver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts), [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/gifts).



> This was last-minute gift fic for Ruth and Nancy around the holidays in 2004. Part of a broader universe with vampires!

It was supposed to be a fast, easy, three-day trip. He could take enough blood from Liam and Carrie-Anne to get him through three days, which meant he'd only be getting hungry when he got back. It's not as if this is the first time they've been separated, and while none of them like it, sometimes it's necessary.

But his body metabolized the blood faster than he'd expected, and he'd started getting hungry on his second day in Denver. He was able to get through the conference only a little bit distracted, but it left him with a day and a half to go while he was getting hungrier every moment.

Still, if he'd gotten on a plane Wednesday morning the way he was supposed to, he'd be home now. He'd be safe. Instead he's been dealing with delay after delay due to a fucking snowstorm in Denver. He's stuck in the airport terminal, bag packed, ready to go home, but it's Thursday evening and his flight's just been pushed back to first thing Friday. They'd offer bus service to the nearest other airport, but it's in Cheyenne, which is 90 miles away and under almost as much snow as Denver.

It's a good thing he remembered to pack his cell phone charger in his carryon; he's been able to call home a few times, and now he's going to have to call again. _Damn it._ The headache's gotten bad, and he's never found drugs that could affect him after being turned. The best he could hope for is someone who'd let him drink, and here in the airport in Denver he doesn't have the slightest idea who to ask. If he just knew when the snow was going to slack off, he'd be all right. Well, not all right, but he'd be better off. But he's got no idea, and he doesn't know what to do other than to call home again and tell them about the latest delay.

He dials Carrie-Anne's cell phone and waits for her to pick up, which only takes one ring. "Jason?"

"It's me."

"Oh, God. Tell me you're on a plane." The sound of her voice is muffled for a moment, but he thinks he can make out Liam in the background and Carrie-Anne saying _It's him._

"No, I'm not -- they've got my flight pushed back to six a.m."

"Six?" Carrie-Anne asks. "Six -- Jason, that's not good enough."

"It'll have to do. And maybe they'll actually make it this time."

"But it's been three days and--!"

There's another murmur of muffled voices, and then Liam comes on the line. "We're driving up," he says, in that tone of his that says _don't argue with me, boy_. "The snow's bad, but if we come from the south it shouldn't delay us too much. Carrie-Anne's been watching the weather channel. They don't expect the snow to slack off for another four days at least."

Jason swallows. _Four more days._ But still -- driving from Los Angeles to Denver in this weather? "Don't," Jason says. "I can find someone here--"

"Don't tell me _don't_," Liam growls. "We're neither one of us going to be able to sleep thinking of you out there for the next four fucking days. We need you as much as you need us. One way or another, we're coming."

Jason pinches the bridge of his nose. _Fuck._ He's so hungry he can't think straight, but he's still not sure about this. "Think of what it'd do to me if you two got into an accident on the way. There are people here. I can start asking around..."

"And have them arrest you and put you in a cell while you're already hungry?" Liam snaps. "You're not in New York, you're not in Los Angeles, you're not in London. _No._ We're driving up. Carrie-Anne's got a map printed out. She's had it since your first flight got delayed for snow. We know how long it's going to take. We're coming. So go find a hotel and call us when you get there."

"Liam..."

"_Please._"

"I..." Jason shivers, but he nods. "All right. I'll go."

"Thank you." Liam sighs, and then it's his turn to have his voice muffled while he talks to Carrie-Anne. Carrie-Anne's loud enough that Liam's hand covering the mouthpiece of the phone doesn't matter a bit; Jason can still make out the _Fucking finally._ "We love you," he says softly.

"I love you, too."

The phone changes hands again, and Carrie-Anne's voice comes back on the line. "Jason? We love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Call us from the hotel."

"I will. Goodbye, luv. Miss you."

Jason hangs up before the goodbyes can stretch on for too long, and he starts looking around for someone to get his bags.

* * *

It takes an hour just to find his bags and hail a taxi; it takes another forty-five minutes to get through traffic and drive to his hotel. Jason's freezing; the cab's heat isn't working nearly well enough, and he was cold enough to start with. When he's blood-deprived, it's hard to stay warm, and it's only going to get worse before Liam and Carrie-Anne get here. Jason hates traveling without them; he's starting to think maybe they just shouldn't separate for this long anymore. At least one of them ought to be able to come along when he has to go out of town for business. It's not as though they can't afford it.

Finally, _finally_, the cab pulls up at Jason's hotel, and he struggles to get the suitcase and his carryon bag inside. He looks like hell by the time he gets into the lobby; worse, there's a line, and Jason's about eighth in it. The clerk's nowhere to be seen. Jason's afraid he might fall asleep before he gets to the counter.

Another few minutes come and go. The line moves forward -- slowly, but it moves -- and when Jason gets to the front of it, it doesn't take long to get a keycard. He asks for a smoking room, which gets him a small room at the end of the first floor, and when he's inside the first thing he does is turn the heat up. "_There._"

He sits down at the desk and digs his laptop out. At least the hotel has high-speed Internet access. He gets the computer set up and calls Carrie-Anne again while it's coming out of standby.

Liam picks up. "Jason? Where are you?"

"Relax. I'm in a hotel," Jason says. "It's a Ramada as close to the airport as I could find." _Fuck_, it's still cold. Jason's shivering. He hopes Liam can't hear it.

"Good. That sounds good. We'll call for directions when we get closer. We're making good time so far." Liam sighs. "I think we'll be there by midafternoon tomor-- Jaysus, Carrie, give them a little more room when you pass!"

"Would you both be careful, for fuck's sake?" Jason snaps. "This is why I didn't want you on the road--"

"Jason, we're fine, just one of us dodges cars like she's a stunt driver and the other of us doesn't like being a passenger," Liam says. "But we _are_ fine. Look, get some sleep. Have room service send you breakfast in the morning -- I know it won't help enough, but do it anyway. For me."

Orders from Liam are hit-or-miss when Jason's hungry. This time they feel comforting. A reminder that he's still _theirs_, even if they're far apart. "All right," Jason whispers. "I love you both."

"We love you, too," Liam says, and Jason can hear Carrie-Anne when she adds, "I love you, too, Jason."

"Get some sleep," Liam repeats. "Good night, Jason."

The phone clicks off, and Jason glances down at his laptop. He detours to Mapquest before going to bed, plotting in their home address and the hotel's address. Midafternoon tomorrow. They're probably still in California state limits, but if he goes to sleep now, if he can sleep in, if being hungry and in an unfamiliar place doesn't get in the way... if he can sleep through the next eight, maybe even ten hours, they'll be in New Mexico when he wakes up. He'll be able to occupy himself for a few hours before they get here. He yawns and shuts the computer again, and he strips off and goes to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Jason takes a shower with all the hot water he can stand. It's not enough, even though for a few seconds after he gets out of the shower it does turn his skin a pale mottled pink. He shaves and cleans his teeth, careful of his fangs -- they're getting sensitive enough just having toothpaste rubbed over them makes him hard, for God's sake -- and he goes to the other room to dress, putting on the thickest jumper he brought with him. Once he's dressed, he finds the menu for room service and orders up a full breakfast -- eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, pancakes, oatmeal. He won't eat all of it, but at least he'll have options.

He gets the laptop out again while he's waiting for room service, pulls up the map and tries to guess where Liam and Carrie-Anne are. Out of Arizona, he hopes, and he stops himself from checking the weather channel. He doesn't want to get more worried than he already is.

After he's had breakfast -- most importantly, after he's had coffee -- he gets the phone out and calls Carrie-Anne's cell phone again. It's almost always Carrie-Anne if they're both together; she's more likely to have the phone set to "detonate" and never misses a call. And she'll snatch the phone out of Liam's hand if he gets the call anyway, so it's easier just to call her first.

She sounds tired when she picks up. "Jason?"

"It's me. Where are you?"

"Somewhere in New Mexico. Couple hours past Santa Fe. We're nearly at the border to Colorado and so far the weather's been fine."

Jason breathes a sigh of relief. "Glad to hear it."

"How are you?"

Jason curls back into bed, dragging the covers up to his chin. "Tired. Hungry. I had room service, though. Wish I had you two around."

"We're coming. Hang on."

"I will." Jason groans as he stretches out. "It's so cold."

"Oh, God -- damn it, I knew we should have left as soon as you got there and started feeling hungry," Carrie-Anne says. Jason can almost hear the way she's biting her lip and twirling a lock of hair around her index finger, tugging at it. "We should have--"

"Stop it," Jason says firmly, shivering, hoping the sound doesn't carry through. "You're coming now."

"I know." Carrie-Anne takes a deep breath and then sighs it all out at once. "We'll be there as soon as we can. Do you think you could sleep more?"

"Possibly. Probably."

"All right. Jason, before you do, call the front desk and have them leave keys for us."

"Oh, good idea. I'll do that."

"Good. We'll be there soon. We love you."

"Love you," Liam adds, the sound faint in the background.

"Love you both," Jason says, and he clicks off. _Call the front desk, then try to sleep a bit more. Right._ He nods and reaches for the phone on the nightstand, already feeling exhausted.

* * *

Jason doesn't normally dream. He hasn't had many dreams since he was turned. He's never minded it -- dreams aren't much to give up in exchange for relative immortality -- but when he does have dreams, he tries to write them down so he won't forget them.

This one's hot and wild and has Liam's cock inside him while Carrie-Anne runs her tongue all over his body. Bites at his nipples, twists one between her fingers while Liam holds Jason's arms down and keeps him pinned. He's on Liam's lap, more or less, straddling Liam's legs, and Carrie-Anne's mouth goes lower, over the front of Jason's chest, _oh God please lower--_

The door opens and Jason squints. The light's painful, and he shrinks back into the covers. "Liam--?"

"It's us."

"Oh, thank God--"

Carrie-Anne comes barreling in from behind Liam and tackles Jason onto the bed. It's a mess of covers, and she ends up lying full-out on top of him, kissing him everywhere she can reach. Liam's a little more reserved, but no less hurried, and he strips off before sliding under the covers and prodding at Carrie-Anne to make room for him. Jason rolls over, curls up against Liam. "Oh, God, you're so warm--"

"And you're bloody freezing," Liam says, laughing, nuzzling Jason's cheek. "Let's get you warm. Let's get you fed."

"Mmm, _yes_," Carrie-Anne agrees, pulling herself off Jason so she can strip out of her clothes and get under the covers, too. She presses her front up against Jason's back and licks his shoulder. "You _are_ cold. Poor thing, you must be starving. Who do you want to drink from first?"

Jason's face is buried in Liam's shoulder, so the choice is practically made for him. He wraps his arms around Liam and presses his fangs to Liam's neck, wishing he had time for more foreplay, but he's so hungry, _so_ hungry, and when his fangs slice in it's such a relief that all three of them moan from it. The warmth of Liam's blood is amazing, just as good as he'd hoped, and he keeps licking and sucking until the cold finally starts to leave him. He licks at the wound until it seals over, then offers his fangs to Liam. Liam's careful and gentle as he licks the blood from them. "Love you," he whispers.

"Love you, too." Jason rolls over and turns to Carrie-Anne. With the hunger's edge off, he has time to lick at her, taste her skin instead of simply sinking his fangs in. And she's naked and warm and feels _amazing_... He groans and rolls more firmly on top of her, squirming until he's between her legs.

Carrie-Anne squeaks -- Jason's getting warmer, but he's not completely warm yet -- and spreads her legs, pulling her knees up to give him a better angle. "You feel so good," she says. "Missed you so much..."

"I wasn't even gone that long," Jason teases, nibbling her collarbone as he works his way from her neck to her shoulder. He's leaving little scratches and scrapes as he goes, all of which are making her squirm and press her hips up. His cock slides against her opening and he moans; he can already feel how wet she is. He turns his head and looks at Liam. "I, ah, we don't, did you bring lube?" he asks hopefully.

"Silly bastard," Liam says gruffly, rolling towards the edge of the bed and reaching over for his jeans, "you think we were thinking about fucking you all the way up here? We were bloody scared to death and now all you can ask is _did we bring lube_." Which he now has in his hand, and he comes up behind Jason with the packet, trying not to disturb the covers too much, trying to get in position while still keeping all three of them covered by blankets. It's only half successful, but between Carrie-Anne's sleek warmth under him and Liam's broad chest against his back, Jason doesn't think he'll have to worry about getting cold again.

Carrie-Anne reaches up and runs her fingertips across Jason's cheek. "We were both so worried," she whispers. "We kept thinking _what if we can't get there in time..._"

"Shhh..." Jason kisses her. "We're together now." He shifts his hips; so warm, she's so impossibly warm, and he needs to be inside her _now_.

Carrie-Anne clearly has the same idea, because she rocks her hips up and squirms until the head of his cock is just pressing into her. "Come on," she whispers, "I want to have Liam fucking you into me while you bite me."

"Oh, God," Jason groans, and he presses forward, cock finally filling her, head going back against Liam's shoulder as Carrie-Anne takes him in. "Oh, God -- _fuck_, you feel so good..."

Liam's fingers are at Jason's entrance now, and he rubs them in small circles before starting to press in. He's not giving Jason much lube, but it'll be enough, and Jason wants it to hurt. He nods, tries to look over his shoulder at Liam. "Please, Liam, fuck me, I'm ready..."

Liam kisses him once before taking his hand away and getting his cock into position. "I can tell," he teases, and then he's sliding in, trapping Jason between them, groaning as he sinks in all the way.

Jason gasps; he knows he won't last long like this. It's too good, and he's been waiting too long. Being hungry for three days with all those people at the airport -- it's a wonder he didn't go mad. Some probably would have. He leans down and kisses Carrie-Anne again, and drives forward into her. Her hands grip his upper arms and tighten; he shoves back against Liam, and Liam groans. They've been doing this long enough that finding a rhythm is easy.

Liam bends his head down and leaves kisses across Jason's shoulders, and even though he can't pierce through skin the way Jason can, he can bite and suck and leave the hint of bruises. They won't last, never do, but Jason loves feeling Liam's teeth on him. Liam shoves into Jason hard, driving him forward into Carrie-Anne, and Jason gasps, throwing his head back and laughing.

"God, Liam, so good -- Carrie-Anne -- love you both so much..."

"Yes, God, Jason -- _oh_\--" Carrie-Anne shoves her hips up, arms reaching up so she can get her hands on Liam's shoulders and squeeze, and her nails sink in hard as she comes, her whole body shaking with it.

Liam puts a hand on Jason's hip and squeezes gently. "Don't come yet," he growls.

"_Fuck_," Jason whimpers; watching Carrie-Anne come is so goddamned arousing that he doesn't think he can wait much longer. But if Liam wants him to hold back -- oh, God, he's going to go insane.

"Not until she comes again," Liam whispers. He grins down at Carrie-Anne. "You can come again, can't you?"

"Oh, let me think..." She squirms under Jason. "I think I could manage to do that..."

"Good girl." Liam shoves forward and drives Jason's cock deep inside her. Jason's hands twist up in the bedsheets, and he lets out a loud, pleading cry. Liam laughs. "Good boy."

"I missed you," Jason pants, "I missed you both..."

"I know." Liam picks up the pace, fucking Jason hard. Every thrust makes Jason groan; every thrust sends him deeper into Carrie-Anne and makes her echo the sounds after him. "Tell us when you're close, Carrie," he pants. "I want to come in Jason when he's drinking from you."

Carrie-Anne bites her lip hard and whimpers. "Well," she gasps, "with you saying _that_ I -- oh, God -- with that I'm close _now_, please, Liam, don't make us wait any more..."

"_Please_," Jason adds, "please, _please_, need it, please let me come--"

"Carrie," Liam growls; it's permission, it's an order, and Carrie-Anne arches under Jason and comes, head tilted back and neck presented perfectly. And then Liam's growling "_Jason_" into Jason's ear, and Jason drops his head down and sinks his fangs in, coming as the first rush of blood hits his tongue. Liam cries out as soon as he feels Jason's skin heat from taking in Carrie-Anne's blood; it's a subtle change, but when he's buried deep inside Jason he can feel it clearly. And he comes, slamming into Jason so hard that all three of them end up groaning from it.

Lying on top of Carrie-Anne, Liam collapsed on top of him, Carrie-Anne's blood hot and salty across his lips, Jason can't remember the last time he felt so sated. He takes just enough blood to satisfy him completely, then licks across her neck and turns his face to the side, resting his head on her shoulder. "You're so beautiful," he mumbles.

"I know," Carrie-Anne teases.

"What about me?" Liam mutters. "Think you could spare a compliment for the man who just fucked you silly."

"You're perfect," Jason offers. "Love you."

Liam hugs both of them as best he can, and Carrie-Anne grunts. "Love you both, but goddamn you're heavy. Roll over?"

Both Liam and Jason laugh at that, and they roll to the side, flopping on the bed in a heap and then snuggling together. Carrie-Anne turns over and presses herself against Jason, leaving tiny kisses across his face.

"It's so good having you both here," Jason whispers. "Do either of you mind if I take a nap?"

"Not at all," Liam says, and Carrie-Anne yawns, burying the sound in Jason's chest. "We've been driving all night; we could use some rest, too."

"Good then," Jason sighs, pulling the covers up to his chin. It buries Carrie-Anne's head for a moment, and she squeaks and pulls the covers over her head back down. Liam gets an arm untucked and wraps it around both of them, not for the first time glad that his arms are long enough to do that.

"Love you," Carrie-Anne whispers.

"Love you, too," Liam mumbles.

"Love you both," Jason agrees, and he settles in to sleep.

_-end-_


End file.
